


A Walk in the Windy City

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Series: Olivia [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Misogyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has something to say after a creep disrespects Liv on the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Windy City

**Author's Note:**

> After I posted a ran about some guy whooping at me while at the store earlier today, I received an ask on my Tumblr about how Sam might respond to that type of behavior and this ficlet was born.

Liv and the Winchesters walked swiftly down a Chicago sidewalk, Dean in the middle with Sam and Liv in tow. This was only the third time she and the boys had worked together and she wasn’t sure how it was going to go. The first time was a complete accident and she left them unsure if she’d ever hear from them again. She was surprised to receive a call from Sam a few weeks later asking if she’d tag along to help with a vampire nest in the midwest. And now here they were, in the Windy City, prepared to work on another haunting. She was convinced Dean only liked her half the time and Sam was still pretty mysterious, but they had called her for this and here she was.

It was slightly crowded as they went, with people weaving between the three when the pavement wasn’t wide enough for them to stay to one side or the other. As a short, stocky man cut in between Sam and Liv, he slowed, looking Liv up and down, then hollered out, ”Hey ma _ma_!”

The three of them stopped and turned abruptly to the man. Sam bristled. Liv’s eyes rolled back into her head as she cocked her eyebrow.  

"C’mon, man!" Dean shouted back.

"Yeah, I’m nobody’s  _'mama_ ' thank you very much!” Liv shouted. The asshole grabbed himself before continuing on his way, turning the corner and disappearing up the street.

"What a creep," Dean spat.

"Yeah," Liv replied, matter-of-factly."Men suck— Wait.. Sam where are you going?"

Without a word, Sam trudged past them, swiftly following the creep around the corner, hair flying back away from his face as he went. Dean and Liv exchange confused looks, hesitated, shrugged at each other, then rushed around the corner to catch him. They found Sam striding back towards them on the sidewalk, shaking his hand out, the man who had cat-called after Liv holding his his eye in pain, stumbling back against the wall. 

Dean and Liv stopped short, stunned. 

"Okay, let’s keep going," Sam said as he strolled passed them, back toward the main street. Both Liv and Dean turned on their heals to follow. 

"Did  _you_ …?” Dean began.

"Did you punch that guy?" Liv interjected, pointing behind her as though she needed to clarify. Both she and Dean bounced behind Sam’s determined stride a little like groupies following the lead singer of their favorite band. 

Sam glanced sideways at her. “Yeah,” he answered. 

"Woa, Sammy!" Dean exclaimed, impressed. 

"You punched a guy for me?" Liv laughed, partially in disbelief. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Sam even though she probably should have been watching where she was going as they continued up the sidewalk.

"Yeah," Sam replied once again, trying to downplay it. 

“ _Dude_!” Liv delivered this like an affectionate  _"aawweee!_ " She grabbed Sam by the elbow and tugged him back, signaling for him to stop walking. The three halted as Sam turned to her. "Thanks!" she crooned, looking at him like she was seeing him for the first time. "You didn’t have to —I mean— I’ve been on my own so often I usually just ignore-"

"No, no," Sam interrupted, brows raised. "That was for me," he assured her. "I know you can handle it. I just… I didn’t want him to feel like he got away with treating you like that."

Liv and Sam kind of paused and just stared at each other for a second. The corners of Liv’s mouth kept sliding up more and more the longer they stood. So did Sam’s. Dean shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"So you walked up to him and just  _punched_  him?” Dean blurted. 

"I approached him, explained to him that he could apologize to Liv or he was going to get punched."

"And?" Dean gestured for Sam to finish the story.

"He got punched," finished Sam, simply, and began walking again. Dean followed suit, proudly slapping Sam on the shoulder as they went. But Liv hung back for a second, still a little in a daze. Maybe she’d enjoy working with the Winchester more than she had originally thought. 


End file.
